


Sanji x Maid!Reader "As years pass"

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Luffy is adorable, Maid Reader, niji being a jerk, prince sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: He hated being back.He hated being in the castle. He hated seeing remnants of his childhood at every corner, hated seeing his brothers, even if it was just a glimpse of their capes, and he especially hated hearing his father's voice.He hated being back and nothing could change that.





	Sanji x Maid!Reader "As years pass"

He hated being back. 

He hated being in the castle. He hated seeing remnants of his childhood at every corner, hated seeing his brothers, even if it was just a glimpse of their capes, and he especially hated hearing his father's voice. 

He hated being back and  _ nothing _ could change that. 

He hadn't been back long. He had been set up in a room, his own room, and told the date of his wedding and to be civil with Pudding. What choice did he really have in that? 

Sanji scoffed, looking down at his cup of tea that one of the servants had given him. It was cold now, having sat in his hands for much longer than he had anticipated. He was stalling, he knew that much. 

_ 'I'll get up when I'm done with this cup.'  _

He glanced out the window, trying not to think about what he was ignoring. It didn't matter if Judge was his father, he was going to ignore him as much as possible. He didn't want to even think about his family. Sitting in this castle with them, it was only inevitable that he'd have to deal with them eventually. Especially considering that he was trying to be civil so Judge wouldn't hurt the Baratie. 

" **YOU IDIOT!** " 

Sanji jumped up from his chair, knocking it back and the tea falling to the floor in his haste. He didn't pay attention to the spilled tea, focusing on the sound of the voice that had just shouted. It was Niji, he knew that much. He wasn't being yelled at, was he? Niji hadn't even made it to his room yet. 

The sound of glass shattering and a meek voice crying out had Sanji running out of his room in seconds. That was a girl's voice and he was going to be damned if his brother was hurting one of the girls! Servant or not, he wouldn't let his brother live it down. 

As soon as he stepped out of his room, he saw Niji crowding someone against the wall opposite of Sanji's room. Niji was much bigger than the small figure and Sanji had to pull his brother back to even see the girl. But there she was, shaking and cowering with her hands up in surrender. 

Sanji's eyes widened as he looked over the girl, immediately recognizing her as (Y/n)! What was she still doing here? She had been a servant when they were kids. Why was she still working for his worthless family? Why didn't she get out when she had the chance? 

"Niji, leave her alone! What the hell are you doing?" Sanji turned to glare at his brother, still holding his shoulder in case he got the bright idea to hurt the girl more than he already had. 

Niji sneered, brushing his brother's hand off and turned away from them. "She's so worthless, someone has to teach her what her place is." Niji didn't even turn back around, walking down the corridor instead. 

Sanji felt the fire building up inside of him and wanted to go after his brother but turned back around at the sound of something shuffling. 

(Y/n) bent down and picked up the platter she had dropped, along with the pieces of glass from the cup. 

"I-I'm really sorry, Sanji-sama. I was bringing you a tea from the kitchens. One of the other servants said you'd requested another cup."

Sanji couldn't find words. Here was the same little girl, her (h/c) hair much longer than it had been last he'd seen her and pulled back in a ponytail. Just like all the other maids. She even wore the outfit that his father made them all wear. Though it looked cute on her, he felt disgusted that his father treated all these girls like this. 

"It's nothing to worry about (y/n)-san. Let me help you." Sanji bent down to her level and took the platter from her, gently of course, and placed the broken glass on it so she wouldn't accidentally cut herself. 

Sanji stood back up and watched how (y/n) didn't get up with him or even look at him. Instead she shielded her face with her bangs and placed her hands on her lap as she did a bow. 

A hand came into her view and she was so shocked, she looked up to see Sanji's smiling face. Her face turned a bright red and she couldn't think right. So she took his hand. 

He helped her up, squeezing her hand affectionately before letting her go and turning towards the kitchen. 

"Would you mind coming with me? I'm afraid I don't remember where I'm going." 

He did, but he didn't want one of his brothers to find her and 'put her in her place' again. She had been one of the few people who had been kind to him when he was younger. 

 

\---

 

"Sanji-kun! I brought you some tea and cake." 

A seven year old Sanji turned to see a little girl with (h/c) pigtails bouncing over to him happily with a plate in her hand. She skipped over to his table and set it down in front of him. 

"(Y/n), you know my father will be mad if he finds out!" Sanji squeaked out, but very happily accepted it. 

"No he won't. He told me to toss it out, because he thought the cook had made it too sweet. If he wants to be upset about that, I'll just argue it again." 

Both of the children shivered as they remembered the last time she'd argued with one of the family. It had been after Ichiji had knocked a tea cup out of her hand and she had shouted at him. Sanji hadn't seen her for three weeks. She wouldn't say what happened but she came back with bandages on her arms and legs. 

Sanji took a sip of the tea and blanched, scooting it away but trying not to make it seem too bad. It tasted like it had no sugar! Bleh!

(Y/n) noticed and laughed. "It's supposed to be bitter because of how sweet the cake is. You'll thank me when you taste it." 

Sanji raised an eyebrow but took a bite of the cake and felt his entire body shudder. There had never been a time he could say that something could have too much sugar, but now... 

"Take a sip, blondie! You'll thank me, come on!" 

Sanji took a sip and washed down the sweetness of the cake and it actually tasted really good together. Considering that he hadn't eaten much that day, he would've eaten the cake regardless but (Y/n) always made sure he had something nice as a treat! 

"See?" She giggled and grabbed the plate and cup after he was finished. He smiled sheepishly and turned to his window, seeing his brothers playing in the courtyard and frowned. No amount of sweetness in that cake could fix the bitter feeling in his chest at seeing his brothers. 

(Y/n) followed his gaze and frowned before bumping his shoulder with hers. "Don't worry Sanji-kun. One day, you'll get out of here and you'll never have to look back. You'd be happier out on the harsh seas then you would being stuck here. I hope you make it out soon." 

Just as she said that, the door to Sanji's room opened and there stood Judge, with one of the other servants standing behind him sheepishly. 

"Would you like to tell me why you gave that cake to my son when I specifically told you to throw it away?" 

Everyone else cowered but instead, (Y/n) took a step to make sure he was directing his full anger on her and not Sanji. She was always doing things like this to help him. He owed her big time for this though. 

When she came back two weeks later with a fragile smile and bruises littering her arms, she made sure Sanji couldn't see them. Just like she did every time. Even for so young, she was so much more mature than the others. It made Sanji wonder just what happened to her when she'd leave. 

After being in the dungeon,  _ he knew _ .

\---

 

Sanji and (Y/n) walked the short walk to the kitchens and Sanji made sure to toss out the old glass before handing the platter to one of the servants to clean. 

(Y/n) bowed to him and moved to start another kettle of tea for the prince, but he gently touched her shoulder and grabbed the kettle for her. It was much higher than she could've grabbed anyways. 

"Why don't you sit down while I make us tea? It's been a while (Y/n)." Her (e/c) eyes widened and she stared at Sanji in complete shock. He- He remembered her? 

"Sanji-sama, I can't ask you to-" 

"You're not asking. I'm telling you, this one time. Are you telling your prince no?" She squeaked, a hand coming up to cover her mouth and she quickly shook her head. 

After the tea was done and he had poured out two cups, Sanji walked to the little table meant for servants and watched how (Y/n) shuffled uncertainly. He couldn't fault her for it, because he knew just how uncomfortable he got as a child when she broke rules for him. This was his turn to be there for her a little bit. 

He pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit down, which she did hesitantly. He was being so gentlemanly, something she wasn't used to around the castle. The only time any of the boys were kind to her was when they needed something from her. She got really nervous when that would happen. 

Sanji sat across from her, hot tea in his hand and watched her stare down at her tea, head bowed and hands unable to stay still as she fiddled with everything she could. 

"(Y/n) what happened to you?" He breathed out, catching himself off guard for asking. He hadn't meant to ask that yet, but she was completely unlike the little girl he had known. Her spirit wasn't there anymore. She was a shell of the girl he knew and he needed to know why. He had loved her when he was a child. What could hurt his beloved this way? 

She looked up at him and looked away, eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

"You left..." She muttered and Sanji was shocked until she kept going.

"You left and Judge-sama was so angry all the time. They said you were dead. There was a funeral and everything but I didn't believe it! I tried everything I could to get sent down to the dungeon just to see you but for those months, when I acted out, I just got sent to one of the prince's rooms. That was much worse than any time in the dungeon could be..." 

She bit her lip, trying her best not to cry, but Sanji could see it in her eyes, how much it hurt and reached a hand across the table to hold hers. 

"Then one day, I got in trouble and sent to the dungeons and one of the cells had the bars broken. I had always hoped that had been you. I've waited for thirteen years to see you again. But as the years went by," She paused, placing her hand over his. "I thought they really had killed you. It hurt so much." 

Sanji looked at the broken girl before him and realized that no matter the time that had passed, he still wanted to protect her. He owed her a lot from all those years ago and he would make it up to her. 

"I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore, but I don't like seeing you here. You belong out there. You belong freer than anyone else, (Y/n)-san. You always had a spirit that no one could break. I'm going to save you, just like you saved me all those times. Let me save you this time." 

Looking behind himself, he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she looked at him in shock, only for him to nod and lean back. 

 

After it was all over, once Luffy had finally saved Sanji and allowed him back as a part of the crew, though Luffy kept saying that he had never stopped being part of the crew, Sanji introduced Luffy and (Y/n). 

"She's an excellent cook and the most amazing friend I've ever had. A beautiful lady like herself deserves to be free, wouldn't you say?" 

Luffy tilted his head, looking her over before a large smile came over his face. 

"We already have a cook, but I know Traffy needs a cook! Just so you know, he doesn't like bread. I'll introduce you two!" 

With a hand on her waist, Sanji escorted her towards where Luffy had run off to. 

"I'll be sad not to have you around, (Y/n)-san. You'll have to call often. I can't imagine handing you over to that brute. He doesn't know how to treat a lady like yourself." 

(Y/n) stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, causing a scarlet blush to spread over his face and his cigarette to fall to the ground. 

"Then you'll have to make up for it when I do get to see you." That smile. She wasn't the same little girl she had been but that was the smile he missed. So full of spirit and happiness. He'd do anything if it meant that smile stayed there. Even if that meant letting her join Trafalgar. 

Sanji turned his head, covering his nose from the nosebleed and watched his captain come running back with a den den mushi in his hands. 

This wasn't perfect, but it was a start. 

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her hair and leaned back up, getting out another cigarette. 

"I'll make sure to treat you like a princess, (Y/n)-swan. I promise." 

After all, he had thirteen years to make up for. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute and adorable and sweet and I just love Sanji so much ajfhjgsajsdlglkjds;asjldk


End file.
